


Retrouvaille

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Angst, Assassins are a thing too and so are mages and stupid money hungry nobles, Bestie Undyne, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is 17 for plot purposes, Reader is a mage, Sans Needs A Hug, Story written by two people, adding tags along the way, full of fluff and angst, medieval times, slavetale?, two heads are better than one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Youre going to bring back Monster rights. This is a promise you will keep and will never break.You are the crown princess of Ebott kingdom. Your bloodline was from a powerful mage therefore you inherited their power, Magic. Monsters have risen from the underground and your Father turned them to slaves.Human slaves were replaced and in their place were monsters. Lowest in the social ladder.That was about to change as you try everything in your power to protest and fight your Father to bring their rights back.Though you never envisioned buying a monster slave in an auction, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and impulse kicked in.





	1. Skeleton in arms

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by me and my cousin, Lumine. Unfortunately she doesnt have Ao3 so i cant tag her yet. The main idea was from her and i merely added some bits like Undyne being a personal guard~
> 
> This was also inspired slightly by @V_mums story called Slavetale~

 

You stare at your father, the king with a look of pure rage as you slam the table, standing up to meet his heated gaze. The table rattled, the plates and other wares made a sound of glass clinking. The servants that were standing in a line just beside of your table flinched, not liking to be there when two nobles clash.

 

"What do you mean shipping monsters to other countries?!" you shrieked, outrage at the fact as you briefly glance at your monster servants, to your bestfriend, your personal guard, a fish monster with an eyepatch and flowing red hair. Her expression was neutral but she returned your gaze. You break eye contact and stared at your father with clenched fists.

 

"I do not need to repeat myself. Have you forgotten who youre talking to, girl?" his voice boomed yet you do not waver as you grit your teeth in anger. "I do not agree with you, father! You cant just- sell and trade monsters as you please!" you cry.

 

"They're already slaves, whats the difference? Our country isnt the only one trading monsters, you know this. I am only doing this since this is the best option for us."

 

"Its wrong! Immoral! Slavery is one thing but shipping them against their will to other countries with difderent cultures, different rules?!"

 

"I am not repeating myself, child. Do not forget who is in charge here. Go to your room, i do not wish to see your face."

 

Tears threaten to fall from your face but you blink them away, you looked at him to your mother who was still sitting at the table, cowering. Her hands gripping a fork as she looked away from the both of you, pretending not to hear anything.

 

You stomp away, the servants loyal to you followed. You just need patience, once you turn 18, he will pass the crown to you and then you could abolish the laws and rewrite new ones regarding the monsters.

 

"You didnt need to stand up for us, look what that got you. You and your family's relationship is getting worst." you hear Undyne murmur beside you. "Are you telling me that I am a fool for defending what is right?" you retort.

 

"No, we really appreciate your support. Its just. I worry about you. Your father's bound to disown you if you act that way."

 

"I do not care about that cretin, I already do not recognize him as my own blood ever since he declared slavery legal." you remembered that heated discussion, the first time you ever disagreed with him. He was beyond furious, red faced that you could imagine steam coming out of his ears. Mother took his side ofcourse, she always cowered whenever father was near. 

 

Undyne stayed silent, she walked behind you like the rest of your servants. Despite loving monsters and wanting them to have the same rights as you, you cant help but notice how they act around you. Theyre distant, barely talking to you unless spoken too. Undyne was probably the only monster who spoke her mind, that is why she became your bestfriend, you love that shes always honest and wasnt afraid to speak to you about something.

 

You frown and turn to them, stopping in your tracks as they stop too, looking at you in confusion.

 

"What's the matter milady?" a whimsun shyly asks, wings fluttering as she nervously awaited your answer. You remember her, Jamila was her name and she often helped you in dressing for the day.

 

You paused looking at her and then to your other servants. "You do know that you can talk to me, right? Do not be afraid to speak your minds. Am i understood?" your voice held authority and power to which you mentally flinched. That sounded like an order, you cleared your throat and then spoke "If there is something troubling you, dont hesitate to come to me. Ill listen to your concerns." you softly say. They gave a chorus of nods and 'yes milady'

 

Satisfied, you turn and briskly walked to your room. "Undyne, come with me and help me choose some proper clothing." you motion for her to enter your room to which she oblige as you shut the door, your other servants stayed behind standing just outside.

 

Undyne merely looked at you with furrowed eyebrows "I was not informed that you are to leave today,"

 

"It is not on schedule. I want to walk, the castle grounds are suffocating."

 

She nodded "I see... Yknow, your highness. We really do appreciate what you are doing. It might not be obvious but just barely i can hear all their souls beating as one, they want to show you grattitude. So much grattitude just to thank you."

 

You wave a hand dismissingly "No, please. Do not thank me yet, I have barely done anything, only arguing with the king yet it still doesnt yield fruit. I shall wait until my coming of age ceremony and maybe then, I shall be able to do what is right."

 

She shook her head. "We are extremely grateful nonetheless. Standing up for us takes true courage. No one dares oppose the king except you."

 

You chuckle. "You flatter me so, Undyne."

 

You briefly glanced at her, gaze lingering on the collar on her neck. Black and leather, a blue crystal embedded in the middle. Collars infused with magic, your fathers magic considering he was the one who had invented them. You then brought your eyes to her shiny black armor, a small badge of your kindoms flag was visible on her breastplate.

 

"Are you not burning with that on? Do you want to borrow my clothes?" you ask as you glance outside, the sun was up high and you could feel the heat of the rays just by standing in front of the window.

 

She blushed, aghast "No. Uh, im fine your highness. Its uh. Improper for me to wear such clothing." 

 

You push some clothes to her "I insist."

 

She fumbled and pushed the clothes back to you. "Your highness, a mere guard like me do not have the privelege to wear such divine clothes. I do not have the money to repair it if it much as get a smidge of dirt."

 

"I told you that you can drop the 'your highness' act when were alone. Wear it or do i have to order you?" you mock.

 

She flung her hands in surrender "Screw everything! Okay! I'll wear it!"

 

You grin, amused "Now thats the Undyne I know, the polite act really doesnt suit you, dear."

 

"Ugh whatever but if the king or queen finds out i wore your garments im screwed. Think up an excuse, im not dealing with getting fired and leaving off the streets as a slave."

 

"You worry too much 'dyne and you are forgetting that I am the one who hired you. They do not have the power to control my servants."

 

You watch her enter your bathroom, locking it as you in turn grabbed a few more clothes for yourself as you began to undress.

 

You chose a simple dress that doesnt scream attention wherever you go. It was a soft white and the fabric was comfortable enough to move in. You put your hair in a bun as you slip in to your shoes. 

 

Undyne got out of the bathroom, armour in hand as she place it gently on the floor besides your bed. You have given her a grey tanktop and some pants, it suits her well.

 

"Ready to go?" she asks you as she grabbed some knives from her armour pile and hid it in her boots as you scoff "What are the knives for?"

 

She shrugged securing her boots and making sure the said weapon wasnt visible. "You never know, our magic is limited, its good to have a backup. Better safe than sorry."

 

Giving her a nod you take one look around before grabbing a knife yourself to which Undyne grabbed hold of your arm "You do not need this. A lady does not need to hold a weapon."

 

Your nose scrunched up "You are a lady yourself." you say.

 

"You know what I mean."

 

Sighing, you let go. The knife hitting the floor with 'clink'. You grabbed your shoulder bag and exited, Undyne trailling behind.

 

The servants outside your door was about to follow but you stop them "Stay and guard my room, if father asks where I am, tell him I am sleeping and do not wish to be disturbed."

 

"Yes. Milady."

 

**~*~**

 

You greet the villagers kindheartedly, the people knew you always visited the town.

 

"Your highness! Great to see you again, though it is concerning that you do not have guards today, something the matter?" a shopvendor greeted you, offering you the basket of apples in his hands.

 

"Oh no, I merely wanted to walk around without notice and bringing the guards will direct all attention to me." you say as you accepted his basket, tossing him a gold coin to which he successfully caught with a grin.

 

"I see, do be careful, today. Heard there are thieves lurking around the town square. Might be best if ya head home early." 

 

You nod "Thank you for your concern, I am merely taking a stroll so I will be heading home soon."

 

"Take care princess."

 

You bid farewell and went to another shop, eyeing the different fruits and veggies. "You paid too much for those apples. 70 silver pieces should have been enough." Undyne remarks, glancing around the square before her eyes finally lands on the basket you are carrying. 

 

"I do not care. I have plenty of money to spare and some of the merchants here need it more than I." You murmur in response as you eyed the various goods being offered to you. 

 

She shook her head, scoffing as you grabbed another basket but this time they were field with loaves of bread. She watched you give another gold coin to the vendor. "You are too kind for your own good. People will take advantage of you to bring themselves up top."

 

The basket were heavy and you could feel their weight digging your arm. "I know when people are taking advantage of me. The nobles in the castles always have that look, greed filled eyes, expensive clothing, fingers overflowing with rings." you shrug "but there are none of those here. People are just desperate to earn and provide for their families."

 

She clicked her tongue, fingers grabbing the baskets in your arms "Then you do not know the commoners life. Ive seen commoners slaughter and kill, steal and flee just for coins and food."

 

You grimaced as you give the baskets to her. Goosebumps raking your skin "I-I know about that... But I do not entirely blame them. It- Its something they need to do to survive. Wrong they are but they have no choice but to accept that kind of life."

 

"Your highness! My! You should have informed me of your visit." a middle age lady approached you, patting her hands on her apron as she gave you a small smile.

 

You inclined your head in acknowledgement. "Miss Sarah, lovely day we are having. How are the produce?"

 

"Ah, yes yes. They are fresh, newly picked." she replys, gesturing on the many fruits and veggies displayed on her store. 

 

You glance around frowning "I do not see Muffet with you, is she well?"

 

"Ah yes yes, the monster's fine. In the backroom, helping me contain the products."

 

You raise an eyebrow, what an odd way to word it. "Pardon? Do you need help? It sounds like there are a lot of products."

 

She shook her head "Are you here for the auction?" she inquires as she places a carton of eggs on top of a box.

 

Your brows furrowed and you can see Undyne shift behind you. "Auction?" you wondered aloud.

 

Her head perked. "Yes yes, the auction? Surely you must have strolled to the town to check it out? Am i wrong?"

 

"I believe I havent heard of an auction, what are they bidding?"

 

"Valuable products my dear, do you want to check it? I am currently working there." something in her voice made you shiver.

 

Something was wrong here, the change of atmosphere made you tense as you glance at Undyne who was standing ground and in position. "Undyne, wait in the carriage please."

 

Her head whipped to you, mouth open to argue. "Thats an order." you beat her to it.

 

You watch as her teeth clenched, fighting to retort and say that she'll come with you but the collar was strong, the blue gem glowing to a violent red as she stomped away. You have to remember to apologize to her later, you realy did not want to order your servants around.

 

"Lead the way." you turn to Sarah and she gave you a pleased smile, stepping back so you can enter her shop. She lead you around towards a backroom, opening it to reveal the back of a crowd of people.

 

There were nobles and commoners alike, screaming currencies at the host. "Well, ill leave you be, go and look around and maybe do a bid if you see a product to your liking. I will be tending to my shop." sarah closed the door behind you as you pushed through the crowd. Some nobles wore masks to conceal their identities, one glance at their hands made you sneer. Never trust someone who has more than one ring on their hands.

 

There was an ancient vase on the stage, people were currently bidding. You scan the crowd and you saw muffet at the far corner, behind her were a series of shapes covered with white cloth.

 

You approached the monster. "Greetings Muffet."

 

Said monster jumped at your voice, turning her head with a look of horror. "Your highness! You need to stop them please stop them!" she cried, her many arms clutching you. "They! They- humans! Crazy lunatics they are!" she whisper screamed.

 

You place your hand on one of her arms alarmed, stroking it to attempt to calm her down. "What is wrong, Muffet? What did they do?"

 

She merely shook her head before saying "Look!" she turned you so that you can see the stage. Your face contorting in horror as a froggit was guided there, binded with rope and blindfolded. The host was currently circling the monster, saying different things that the monster could do, trying to appease the crowd.

 

You glance at the people, they were grinning and shouting, money pouches clutched and waving at the air. Screams echoing as numbers filled your hearing.

 

You stood frozen as the froggit left the stage, your eyes never leaving him as he was given to his bidder. An old chubby woman with too many pearls on her neck.

 

The next product was another monster. You can hear Muffet screaming at you to do something, anything. You can hear your father's words as flashbacks came. His shouting and how he declared monster slavery as legal. How you had screamed at him in fury.

 

You watch the monster being dragged on the stage, a very rare kind. He was skeleton monster. His ribcage was exposed, he wore no shirt, only some black shorts. His hands were binded at his back, a blindfold covering his eyesockets. You can see his soul pulsing just inside hir ribcage, the host circled him, laughing and grinning, cane in hand.

 

"Here we have the highlight of the day! As you know, skeleton monsters are one of the most rarest monsters ever! Though this one has been returned more than a couple of times so his price starts at 1G! A troublemaker, yes but tame him and you will get a rare monster in your command!"

 

You felt sick, stomach curling as your form quivered. 1G... You feel disgusted. The host's words is the only thing you hear as you watch the monster and his soul beating erattically exposed in his ribcage. Sweat beaded his skull and his teeth were clenched. The collar on his neck, blinking blue and red indicating he was trying to use his magic.

 

"5G!" someone screamed.

 

"7G!"

 

"15G!"

 

The prices were getting higher and you can faintly feel Muffet shaking you but you were lost. Your eyes fixed on the upside down white cartoon heart. It beat and pumped and the clock ticks and tocks.

 

"50G!"

 

"Highest bid is 50G! Going once, going twice-"

 

A bead of sweat ran down from your face and the words you hear were a jumble of currencies and your fathers voice. Slavery.

 

You do not know what you are doing, you do not know as you raised your hand and screamed on the top of your lungs.

 

"2000G!!!"

 

The crowd silences, hushed. You can hear a pin drop. Everyone was staring at you and you were breathing hard, red faced as you drop your hand.

 

You watch as the host collects himself "My, my. What a lucky monster you are. The princess herself. Everyone give her an applause, her presence is a blessing and may all the products here be blessed. Come up the stage, your highness and claim your slave."

 

Muffet falls silent, her hands flinching away from you. You tried to breathe. You dont know what even urged you to bid. That was the only thing you could do, this was legal now thanks to your father. No one will listen if you as much try to stop it. Monsters were turned to slaves just a month ago after they resurfaced. Your father tricking them and making them wear the collar for safety measures just to find out that they cant remove the collar without it zapping them. 

 

All else went downhill. Human slaves were replaced. In its place were monsters, lowest in the social pyramid. You pretended that auctions didnt exist. You claimed ignorance that these slave deaalings werent happening. 

 

You turn away guiltily, remembering that you have also bought your servants. You have bought Undyne when you saw her being beaten and kicked on the street by her owner, you had remember rushing and pushing him telling him that youll take her out of his hands.

 

It made you sick, you were just like them. 

 

As you reach the stage, the host put the leash that connected to his collar in your hands. You grip it tightly. "Paperwork's at the back. Your highness. Pleasure doing bussiness with you." the host grins at you and you mentally flinched, disgusted.

 

You gently pulled the leash, the monster got up to follow you blindly, his collar still flickering red and blue. You scanned his frame, his bones were scratched and there were scars all around. Now that you were closer, you can see his stats in your vision,  you are a princess meaning your family bloodline is a mage so you had the privilege to see people's stats and do magic. You almost screamed in horror at the numbers. Your hand flying to your mouth to muffle your gasp.

 

**Sans**

**Hp: 0.2222/1**

**Atk: 1**

**Df: 1**

**Angry at the world. Misses his brother and would do anything to find him.**

 

Your fist clenched, tightening around the leash as you turn your head away and did the paperwork. You feel your soul clench.

 

This was _wrong_. So, so, _wrong_ but you have saved a monster from death. Or worse, from an owner who was corrupted.

 

You breathe. You did something good.

 

You _hoped_ you did something good.

 

You _hoped_ as your eyes flickered to the monster. His sockets were blindfolded yet it feels as if he was looking through your very soul.

 

You _shivered_.


	2. Getting settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping :D

_unedited_

 

The door of the back room opened and you make your way out. The skeleton monster still behind you as you lightly tugged on him to guide the way.

 

Sarah greeted you holding a pot in hand, you can faintly see it filled with potatoes. She gave you a knowing smile, glancing at the monster behind your back.

 

"I see you have caught interest in the auction, though must you truly pick this monster, dear? He cannot do anything to save his own life. Do you know how many times people come to me for a refund regarding him? All he brings is trouble."

 

You frowned at her words, looking back behind you. You couldnt tell whether the monster was listening or simply didnt care. He showed no signs of listening, simply standing still, a somewhat forced grin on his face.

 

You turn back towards Sarah, giving her a frown before shaking your head. "Regarding the monsters you will be auctioning here, can you stop bidding them off? Send them directly to me, I am in need of some workers." you lied, the castle was full but you could not just laze around the palace grounds knowing these monsters were getting sold off.

 

She raised an eyebrow, regarding you with curiosity "Oh? Pardon my rudeness your highness but is that an order?"

 

The displeasureness mustve shown in your face when Sarah quickly muttered an apology. "If this is an order then I would ofcourse follow you, your highness" she spat through gritted teeth "but i am afraid that monster slaves are what keeps this auction going, people from all over and across kingdoms come to bid."

 

You didnt like that answer "Then I am ordering you to send the monster slaves to me. If it is money you are after, I am more than capable to pay."

 

Her lips twitched, posture changing and the earlier friendliness she showed were gone. "With all due respect your highness, we know that you are more than capable, yes; however what we are looking for are customers who would become loyal and return here to spend their gold as they please."

 

Your eyes narrowed at her attitude, displeased. "Is my money not enough to satiate you?" From the corner of your eye, you could see the skeleton shift, noticing the tense atmosphere. No more nice princess for the day. "If you are speaking with my Father, you would have been beheaded for your rudeness however you are lucky it is just me, I am more inclined to showing mercy. Next time I visit, I hope your manners improve. Now, are you going to disobey my orders? Or would you like your head be displayed in the middle of the town for all to see?"

 

Her lips opened in shock as she stared at you wide eyed before bowing low. "My apologies! I have forgotten my manners. Ofcourse, we will be sending you our products just as you wished."

 

"Good. I shall be taking my leave,"

 

"Have a wonderful day, your highness." you noticed a faint hint of sarcasm in her tone yet you did not called her upon it.

 

You stomp away, leading the monster. You hear the lady's voice mutter as you exit her shop "Stupid brat just because shes all high and mighty." 

 

Gritting your teeth, you felt magic collect onto your fingers, they were sparkling like flames before you wield yourself to calm down. The nerve! And here you thought kind old Miss Sarah was nice. How wrong you were. She acted like those racist nobles in the castle! Your thoughts drift back to muffet, hoping that the spider monster is fairing well, you hoped you could get her out of Sarah's hold soon. 

 

As you arrived the carriage that you and Undyne took to go to town, you spotted the fish monster leaning on the side of the door, arms folded across her chest and face contorted in a scowl, her sharp yellow teeth intimidating the people around her as they stirred clear.

 

You slowly walk, hands rubbing at the leash in your hold, you feel a migraine coming as you sigh. Undyne quickly noticed you about to say something when her eyes drifted past your shoulder to the skeleton behind you, her scowl dissapearing into a look of pure surprise and familiarity. "Sans?" she whispered, voice hoarse.

 

At the sound of her voice, the skeleton flinched, looking to where he thought he heard it, disbelief clear on his face. "'dyne?" he hesitantly asked.

 

Your eyes drifted between the two, before landing on Undyne. "You know each other?"

 

She merely nodded, going up to the skeleton to give him a hug, the skeleton cannot do anything and mere stood there awkwardly as he was still bound by rope. "Its been so long...where- wheres..?" Undyne murmurred and you felt like you were invading something personal, you shifted on your feet. This was awkward.

 

"..." He didnt say anything and at that Undyne seemed to understand something that you dont. "N-no..." 

 

You decided to give them some space so you turned on your heels, giving the leash to Undyne as she stared at it wide eyed as you walked away. 

 

The town was slowly getting less busy as the sun begins to set. You bought a few more goodies and you set forth to buy the skeleton some clothes, remembering he had nothing but shorts on. Spotting a shop at the end of town, you approached admiring the shops intricate buildin style. There was flag of your country, Ebott hanged just beside the wooden door. Little letters engraved the door, 'Freilanne Clothing'

 

"Your highness. Its nice of you to vist... What might you be looking for?" a man approached you once he spotted you entering, he was clad in expensive clothing. Purple robes that looked to be made of silk, a noble by blood.

 

"Clothing. Something comfortable to move in." your reply was short and clipped. You never spent much time with nobles. A couple situations back then made you stay away yet one glance around the room made you nod your head in approval. The shop was neat and organized, you noted the flower pots and plants at the corners of the room. A variety of tables displayed all around as clothes were placed neatly on top. There were torches on the wall which gave the room a warm atmosphere.

 

"We have a couple of dresses made or if you like, we can tailor a custom one for you?" he gave you the best smile he can muster, ecstatic at having the princess here. "We have fabric, from cotton to silk. We also have exclusive fabric gotten from trades in the neighbouring kingdoms."

 

You wave a hand dismissingly "I am not looking for my own, I am searching for male clothes about this size." you gestured trying to remember the skeleton's size. 

 

The mans eyes glinted as he regrded you with a teasing smile "Ah. Whats this? The princess running errands? Or is this a gift for a secret someone?" he mused.

 

You scoffed, grinning. "Sir, it is merely for a friend. Do not make such assumptions."

 

"My name is Freye, please do not call me 'sir'. It makes me feel old, I am very young."

 

You raised your eyebrows. "Oh? How old are you then, might I ask?"

 

"Twenty-two, your highness." he grinned.

 

You made a noise of surprise, looking him up and down "You do not look twenty-two!" he looked to be in his mid thirties, from the way he was dressed and the way his dark brown hair was in a short ponytail.

 

Chuckling, he adjusted the sleeves of his robes and then walked to a table, stopping beside it before grabbing a few for you to choose. "I always get that statement a lot. I do look old and my mannerism is very traditional too. I have this cotton white shirt, you can also pair it with this silk robe or if you prefer, we have cloaks in stock too."

 

You took the shirt gently, the fabric soft to touch. "This will do, ill take the cloak too and maybe a pair of pants"

 

"You seem to be shopping for his whole wardrobe. Where is this friend of yours?"

 

"He is back at the castle, I want to surprise him." You say, the lie smoothly rolling off your tongue. 

 

"A lady courting a man? That doesnt look too good, princess."

 

"Like I said, Freye, It is not that. I merely want to buy my friend a gift. What is the harm?"

 

He smiled as he showed you more clothes of various designs and patterns. "I see. Though it is very rare for the princess _herself_ to take on the hassle of choosing the clothes and not just _order_ a mere servant to do so."

 

You grabbed a pair of black shorts. The white shirt and the blue cloak were in your arms. "Please. He is my friend. I do not let my servants to choose a gift not to his liking. I am the one who knows his likes and dislikes." You dont... You basically bought this friend of yours on a whim and you basically havent spoken to said 'friend'.

 

He offered you some boots and some long white pants. You shrugged and took them too. "I see. Though I feel like I will see you very soon regarding this friend of yours." he smirked as he accepted the gold coins you offered.

 

"Very funny, Freye. Thank you for your service, I shall inform the nobles in the castle of your exquisite clothing and pleasant shop." you paused. "I enjoyed your company, I find nobles very... Not.... Likable yet I felt at ease with you. I shall be dropping by every now and then if I need fabric."

 

He bowed "It is an honor to be regarded as such, your highness."

 

With that, you exited the shop with the clothes in hand.

 

It was already night by the time you returned to the carriage. Undyne was busy chatting with the skeleton, you noted he was still binded and blindfolded. Undyne mustve thought of you or if you will be angry if she so touches him.

 

They immediately turned silent as you approached. Undyne greeted you. "Your highness." her eyes glanced at the fabric in your arms. "It looks like you bought a lot. What are those for?"

 

"Clothes. Come on, let us head home. We wasted too much time in here already."

 

"Very well.. Is uh...?"

 

You caught her question and nodded. "Yes. He is coming home with us, make sure he is properly cared for once he arrives. Tell the servants to heal him and give him monster food." You say as you entered the carriage, plopping down on the seat as you watch Undyne enter and lead Sans inside. You faintly remembered seeing his name from checking his stats. He has an odd name.

 

"Ah thats a relief! But just where on earth did you go? I left you there and suddenly you brought a monster! You almost gave me a heartattack!" she exclaims as she closed the carriage door, telling the driver to move.

 

"An auction, it seems there are several around town. It is disgusting."

 

"Ofcourse its disgusting! Whatdya expect? And you ordering me to leave you! Its like I fed you to be eaten by sharks. Dont do that again." she scolds, pointing a finger accusingly at you.

 

You sigh, massaging your temple. "Yes, I apologize for that."

 

Along the ride, you noticed the skeleton monster sitting tense and quiet. His breathing labored. It also doesnt escape your notice at how Undyne always directs your attention away once your eyes landed on him.

 

Finally arriving at the castle, you ignored the looks from your servants and some nobles passing by. You stopped by to your room as you saw the familiar faces of monsters.

 

"Jamila." you called for the whimsun as she shyly steps in front of you. "Your higness?" she squeals, overwhelmed at having your attention. You find it cute at how her wings flutter speed changes depending on her feelings.

 

"Take this monster, clean him and dress him in this." you handed her the fabric in your arms. "Give him some monster food and treat his scars."

 

Your servants glanced at him, throwing him pitying looks as they saw the multiple scars lining his face. "Take off his bindings and blindfold too. Once done, he is to sleep at the room next to mine. Sans report to me first thing in the morning, I shall be assigning you your job. Undyne will escort you to me."

 

You briefly glanced behind to see him slowly giving a nod. 

 

You take the leash from undynes hold and gave it to Jamila. "If he wants anything, food, water. Cater to his needs."

 

The whimsun nodded profusely, clutching the leash in a death grip. "I will do my best! I will not dissapoint."

 

You smiled. "Then, I shall be retiring for the night. Good night everyone, you are all dismissed."

 

Entering your room, you shut the door behind you and changed into your sleeping wear consisting of pure white clothes. You were about to sleep when you hear a knock on your door. Grumbling, you got up from you bed, walking towards the door, attempting to open it.

 

"Princess! Im still in your clothes and my armor is in your room. Open up!" the familiar booming voice of Undyne made you chuckle at how panicked she was. Her fists slammed the door repeatedly, you were laughing now. 

 

"I CAN HEAR YOU, OPEN UP!" she screeches, banging on the door some more. She forgot to put up the polite act, you just hoped none of your servants or your father were around. Her rudeness might get her executed.

 

"Careful 'dyne. You do not want to wake my father do you?" you called from behind the door, you hear her curse before softly knocking. "Your highness. Give me my clothes back."

 

Her voice was a whisper now. You could tell she was trying to keep her voice low, with how her tone seemed to be forced. You grinned. "Whats that? Oh it seems Undyne went back to sleep, I thought she wanted her clothes and armor back, oh well."

 

The door banged "Damn it y/n! Open the door! I have a meeting with your father first thing in the morning!"

 

Deciding you had enough fun, you opened it to see a frustrated looking Undyne. She looked so pissed as she strode to your room, you watch as she grabbed her armor and clothes. She approaches your door, armor in hand and glared at you "I hate you." she grumbles before shutting your own door in front of your face.

 

You chuckled and called back. "You love me~"

 


	3. a promise to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You assign Sans a job.
> 
> The both of you talk and it doesnt go well as you planned.

_unedited_

 

Sans gave a contented sigh as he flopped down the mattress. It was the softest bed he had ever laid on. His fingers dipping and it just seems like the mattress will swallow him whole. 

 

He was in a spacious room, it was fancy and sans couldnt help but feel small when Jamila, the whimsun escorted him here. The room was twice as big as to what he was used to and all the things look so expensive. He was even afraid to step on the flooring that looked far too polished.

 

He relaxed, his head coming in contact to the soft pillows. The fabric felt so good against his skull. He lifted a hand, gaze lingering on the many scars on his fingers. He sighed, mood changing as he sat up right. He looked over at the window, thinking of a way to make a signal but shrugged. They'll find him eventually.

 

A finger tugged at his colllar. The leather material uncomfortable, feeling like someone was constantly choking him. He told himself that he will get use to it. He told himself that he will break it someday, afterall, It was such an inconvenience not being able to teleport anywhere. He had tried and succeed once by electrocuting himself which made the collar go haywire. He took the risk, a gamble you could say, having one hp and all, it was worth it. That little freedom he had was definitely worth it. But now he did the stupid mistake and got caught by the humans again, this time his collar was much more durable. To which he just huffed in annoyance.

 

But now that he was here, he can definitely take advantage of his location. He was in the same building with the human who created the collar and he was bought by the said human's daughter. Maybe he could play chummy and nice with you, if he does maybe he will get more freedom and kill the human who started it all which was your father.

 

You were odd, that much sans could say. He was still wary, he didnt knew your intentions. You didnt seem bad yet something about you felt off. You were a noble though, so he can pretty much expect the worse. Nobles never bring anything good from what he had experienced.

 

He sighed thinking about his family before getting up and exiting his room. The lights were out except for a few line of torches here and there as it was in the middle of the night.

 

He walked to your room, grimacing as he saw two guards. Guards he recognized. Greater and lesser dog stood side by side by your door. Their tongues lolling out as they sniff the air and adjust their armor.

 

With a shake of his head, sans retreated. Maybe he'll have better luck another day. He seems to be staying here for a while, it will be best if he knew your schedule and which time where you out of the palace. He went back to his room and tried to sleep though thoughts lingered on his mind. Especially at the job you had mentioned earlier. He wondered what kind of job he will be given, he just hopes he can mess it up so he can get thrown out the streets. He didnt like working for nobles afterall. At least with him out wandering the town, he will have a better chance at finding his family. They can grow restless without him arterall. He shook his head, he did want to find his family but this was also a great opportunity now that he was in the palace. Maybe he will just see how it goes.

 

He grumbled and tried to will his self to sleep. No use worrying about it afterall.

 

After hours of turning and shifting, he opened his sockets, white lights illuminating the dark room as he got up. The bed shifting behind him at the lost of weight.

 

He couldnt sleep.

 

Might as well try and find his family. With that thought in mind, he grabbed the cloak he had worn earlier and toss it on. He didnt even bother to fix his clothes, pajamas and a cloak wearing skelton walking in the night might send red flags but he couldnt care less as he casually walked around the palace avoiding the guards as he went.

 

~*~

 

The paper work in front you didn't seem to lessen as you read over them. The paper in your hand was thrown carelessly away as you recognized it to be another marriage proposal. Princes were all the same, they want your hand just because you are powerful, the princess of Ebott. You had the largest land and your father also successfully controlled other smaller kingdoms that lost to him.

 

Not to mention you were a mage. People crave for that magic bloodline.

 

There was a knock on the door, you muttered a 'come in.' your eyes didnt leave the new sheet of paper in your hands as you gave it a once over before carelessly tossing it away.

 

"Hey, your higness. I just got back from the meeting with your Father."

 

You nodded once, motioning for her to continue as you glance briefly at the fish monster, clad in her armor. The metal shone as it reflected the light from your window. A glint on her eyes as she presented you with more stack of paperwork.

 

"Theres a couple of murders in the northside of town, he wants me to go and investigate." she states, you can faintly hear the worry in her tone.

 

"I see... That is the fifth time this month." you reply, tapping the feather pen to your chin as you think. "Who are the victims?"

 

"A couple of nobles, rumored to have been involved in illegal bussiness."

 

You hummed, playing with the feather in hand. "Do not obey him, send another guard in your stead. If father asks or as much as scold you, tell him you are helping me with important matters."

 

She nodded, walking to you and putting the paperwork in her hands on your desk. "Then, shall I wake sans?"

 

You dipped your head, not really paying attention to her as your focus where on the stack of papers on your desk. "Yes, bring him to me, make sure he has the proper attire. In addition, please bring me some tea as well.."

 

You were in your office. Your father's office just beside your own. You never liked being cooped up here for so long, such amount of signing and reading can make one's head hurt. You were no different as your eyes drift to the stack that seemingly does not get smaller. The papers neatly placed on top of each other, dozens of them just sitting and waiting for you to read. "Golden flower tea...?" undyne asks.

 

"Yes, add sugar."

 

The door made a resounding click indicating her leave. You gave a sigh as you read over the documents she had left. Another murder, it seemed to be from the same group. There was a group rampaging the town and killing nobles, weirdly enough. They only targeted nobles who had done something bad or have bad reputations. You didnt pay them no mind, afterall the world could use a couple less power hungry nobles yet this group were still concerning. They have pattern, killing and then leaving 'CC' somewhere in the scene.

 

You were still deciphering what the double C's could have meant but decided that it was probably the name of the group.

 

A knock on your door broke your thoughts as you called for them to come in, Undyne strolled into your office, Sans not far behind.

 

Your personal guard shifted her feet as she brought a tray of golden flower tea to your desk, the smell wafting the air making you sigh in contempt. She then moved to the side near the door so that Sans occupied the center. 

 

You sipped your tea, quietly watching the skeleton in front of you, he wore the clothes you had bought yesterday. His attire had the color scheme of white and blue. He wore the white shirt and white pants, the blue indigo cloak hang on his frame, ribbons untied. It looked like he just shoved his clothing without a care as you can see the few creases and...ketchup stains on the newly bought clothes. Your eyes lingered a second longer at the stains, lips twitching, averting your gaze you now looked at his face. A permanent grin always there as his eyelights locked to you. His whole demeanor screamed laid back as you regarded his slouched posture, hands conveniently placed on the pocket of his cloak. The scars caught your interest and you were right with your assumption yesterday, they were deep. 

 

"You are to accompany Undyne and be my personal knight." you stated, sipping your tea quietly, the aroma filling your nostrils. The scent of flowers always calms your nerves. The monster shifted, his stare calculative as he processed what you have said. Undyne on the other hand, looked at you as if you had grown three heads, mouth gaping in shock. You rarely see that look on her face.

 

"sorry but i dunno what you see in me, i am the least capable person for the job." he answers after a while, debating and repeating the answer in his head. He was shocked ofcourse, such high position to be given and you barely knew him. He eyes you suspiciously thinking if this was a test or not or whether his life depended on his answer. He needed to thread carefully. 

 

You set the cup of tea down, it clinked and made a noise as it made contact with the plate. "Oh? But Sir Sans, I am well aware that this job is more than suited to you."

 

His eyes narrowed catching the look you gave as your gaze lingered on his clothes, immediately understanding what you implied. He bristled, his fist was clenching and unclenching in the pocket of his hoodie, the collar on his neck felt restricting as he angled his face to look at you directly. "what makes ya say that?"

 

You lifted a hand, delicately pointing at his head. "Those scars are too deep to be scars of abuse, is it not? Those are battle scars I see yet I feel like you have also gone through abuse in your life. I will not question where you got it nor your story, all I know is you have indeed survived hell Sir Sans and I congratulate you for it."

 

He stared at you, eyes dimming and his frown slipping. "i see." he merely states as you comtinued. "So, I would like you to join my guard."

 

"and if i refuse?" crap what is he doing talking back to a noble, nonetheless a princess, the daughter of the blasted human who turned them to slaves. Shoot, he should really shut up. What happened to the plan of obeying and being appealing?

 

Your eyes narrowed, you werent one to take lightly to people who refused you yet you respect him for that, and he was ofcourse a monster albeit a very rude monster. "It is your choice whether to join or not but I am not ordering you. I want your full cooperation in joining my guard or becoming my servant. All my servants here are not influenced by an order, they serve me of their own free will."

 

Oh? Now that fully caught sans attention as he inclined his head indicating he understood. That was interesting, you mean to say the prideful Undyne is following the daughter of their mortal enemy? "then, tell me your highness. what makes you think you deserve my service? what makes your servants loyal to you that they as much as give you the only precious thing they have yet dont? their free will?" he met your gaze head on, unblinking. "i am not a type of person who bows down to a noble spouting words of encouragement only to be dissapointed as the words they had spoken rang false in a web of lies. if you as much as order me, ill fight this goddamn collar with all my power to refuse you."

 

Your expression stayed the same, mere interest in the monster before you, noticing that he changed the tone of his speech, you first thought of him as a countryside monster yet the way he was speaking now was too formal and that countryside accent he had was gone, a bluff perhaps? You folded your hands in your lap as you think of an answer and after several minutes, you reply. "I assure you Sir Sans, all the words I say, from trying to bring back monster rights, from trying to bring back your free will. All of them are the truth and I am already acting upon it."

 

"what makes ya say that? how do i know you are not lying at this very moment?" his sockets hollowed. "how do i know you're not just another one of those dirty nobles? that you wont change your mind in the end?" Hell. He needs to shut up, zip his mouth, anything, he'll get dusted at this rate but somehow, for some reason, his mouth wont stop, voicing out his thoughts and worries without a barrier. Trying to edge you out, trying to see a flaw, trying not to hope and be dissapointed at the end.

 

"I promise."

 

He looks taken aback, eyelights coming back and face scrunching at your words "what?"

 

"I promise. I never break my promises Sir Sans." you met his stare head on, unwavering as he laughed. 

 

"promises aren't absolute kid, promises are meant to be broken."

 

"If I ever break it, then come find me." the both of you stared at each other as you continued, eyes not leaving his. "Kill me if I ever betray and break a promise."

 

His posture stiffened. Narrowing as he thought. Silently judging you and looking you up and down. "If you are not satisfied, then, It is an order."

 

Undyne bristled attempting to step between you two and stop this farce, "Your highness! What the f-" but one hand stretched back towards her made her stop and grit her teeth. Sans eyes widened, the collar on his neck blinking to a blue, indicating an order not yet fulfilled. You showed so much guts that Sans cant help but flinch, your determination overflowing and suffocating him. "See? You have every right to kill me now if I so ever as break it."

 

He gritted his teeth as he looked at the window before turning his gaze to you. You were pretty determined huh? But he was satisfied with your answer so he shrugged and went with it though it didnt escape him that you can revoke the order at anytime, he chooses not to call you upon it, the tense atmosphere dissipating as he got down on one leg, bowing before you. "i pledge my loyalty to you then, your highness."

 

You cant help but snort at his informal pledge, before waving a hand as you watch him get up. "I am deeply happy Sir Sans, follow Undyne, she will show you the ropes." you see Undyne still bristling, "Your highness, take back that order." you merely glanced at her then to sans before you shrugged avoiding her silent plea, you know that shes just worried about you het you cant help but think she also doubted you, that you will break the promise and get killed. You laugh at the thought, that wouldnt happen, you were like your father, a man of his word. You grimaced, frowning, you werent in good terms with him now.

 

"Do not worry, Undyne. Both of you, you are dismissed" undyne stared at you with intensity in her eyes, no doubt going to bring this up later as she and sans exited your office, the door making a resounding click.

 

You looked at the table, the tea forgotten as you sighed, good tea was wasted again. You shift and move your shoulders to try and relax. What a stressful day indeed, maybe you could do something to get Undyne riled up again, you certainly need the stress relief though from the expression she had a while ago, it seems she did in fact got riled up, you chuckled. She worries too much.

 

~*~

 

Sans and Undyne strolled down the hall in silence, the latter having a frown on her face, no doubt conflicted whether to be happy that sans was admitted as a knight with her or sad that he drove the princess in a corner that she even ordered him to kill her when the promise was broken. Though she knew that you can just taake it back but knowing your pride, you probably wont. Though, she felt kind of relieved, atleast you won't be breaking any promises soon. She didnt want to admit it but she did doubted your words.

 

As Undyne quietly thinks with a frown etching her face, Sans on the other hand had a relaxed look on his face as he slowly closed his sockets. 

_"I promise I'll do everything i can! I AM the monster ambassador afterall!" their voice was filled with so much hope and determination._

_It was the last words they had said. The last words they had uttered before they dissapeared without a trace along with the king and queen._

_"Ill fix this! I promise! I wont let them do this to you." they cried as they clucng to the bars seperating them from him and the others._

_"Stop! Dont hurt them!" they screamed, tears pouring._

 

Sometimes he just wished everything would reset, the underground felt safer then the surface above. Even if he could see the sky and stars at night, it doesnt mean anything if those stars are only mocking him. Reminding him that everything is out of reach, nothing he could do.

 

He opened his sockets, looking away with a sigh. "promises are meant to be broken." he mumbled.

 

He wondered where was the kid now, where was the so called savior. He hoped they were somewhere safe, they atleast didnt break one promise, the promise of never resetting again. Though somewhere deep in his soul, he wished they shouldve broken it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh whaddya know, plot!  
> (and angst*)

**Author's Note:**

> Some wording may be off as our first language isnt english but were trying our best;;


End file.
